


time and place

by mydearmoon



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearmoon/pseuds/mydearmoon
Summary: Episode 3x10 OpportunityA double drabble: “Mind if we stop at IHOP?” / Missing scene between Mick and Beth after the carwash.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	time and place

* * *

Look, _obviously_ there’s a time and place for America’s international house of pancakes. Her kids still get much delight in ordering a too-sweet chocolate chip pancake with a whipped cream smile. 

Couldn’t Mick have done this _after_ he dropped her off? God, it’s just... _so_ _weird_. She wouldn’t be surprised if this was a form of _torture_ , courtesy of Rio. Probably ordered Mick to make her watch him eat a stack of pancakes slowly.

And unfortunately, that’s exactly what happens.

Mick turns off the car, gets out, and walks around to open Beth’s door. He eyes her, expectantly. 

“Absolutely not. _No.”_ Beth sputters as she realizes he’s waiting for her to get out. 

“I’ll wait in the car, thank you,” she states firmly. 

Mick looks truly bored. “Yeah. Boss won’t like that.” 

And, he’s right. Rio _won’t_ like that. And she can’t afford to give him more reason to be irritated with her right now. 

So Beth begrudgingly unbuckles herself and follows Mick, who is currently bounding for the entrance doors with an unexpected pep in his step. 

“I want a milkshake!” she calls out, annoyed and not caring how bratty she sounds. 

Mick turns slightly and chuckles. 

“You’re payin’.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Mick’s IHOP line was gold, that’s all.


End file.
